The Unstoppable Nix
'''The Unstoppable Nix '''is the fifth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Nix was doing well on the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch. The trucks found that playing tricks on her was a mistake, and she handled them well. The coaches thought she was a smooth runner, and she was doing well. One day, she took a 'through' stopping train to Tidmouth from Brendam. Nix applied her brakes softly as she approached Tidmouth, but overran the platform. "Well, that was embarassing," she thought. Her brakes squeaked as she puffed onto the turntable. Luckily, it was longer than her, but she was worried. "I can't have my brakes failing," she thought, "I must tell the Fat Controller." The next day, she prepared to set back to Brendam. She scanned for the Fat Controller, but couldn't find him. "Oh no. If I don't tell the Fat Controller, who knows what'll happen." She was still worried about this, and wasn't paying attention to the line ahead. At Wellsworth, the signalman watched, but Nix was going too fast. "Slow down! The station's up ahead!" he called. Nix snapped out of it, but it was too late! Her brakes were no use at all either! The runaway had just begun. "Don't worry, the hill will slow them down," the stationmaster told the signalman, but it didn't. "Help! Help! I can't stop!" Nix shouted. Quickly, the fireman grabbed his screw and started to tight the brakes on. But in a hurry, the Driver bumped into him and the screwdriver flew out the cab and into the bushes. The Guard meanwhile had put on the brakes, and was calming down the passengers. He shouted from the tender, "The passengers are alright! We just need to find out how to stop!" "And quickly, she's running hot!" All engines have a top speed, but it makes them run hot. "What's the next station?" asked the Guard. "Killdane!" "OK!" At Killdane, they were ready. An Inspector was waiting with a shunter's pole, and he jumped into the cab, and landed on the coal. He wasted no time in uncoupling the coaches and they were brought to a stop by the Guard. "Now it's just us," the Inspector said. "There is a hill coming up," Nix said, "damp my fire down leave my brakes on and jump out." "I'd rather without the jumping out part," the Driver said. "Whatever just do it!" They all worked together to do it, and they did as told and waited. By now, she had slowed down, and soon came to a halt. "Horray! We did it!" "Nice clever plan too." The Fat Controller was waiting at Crovan's Gate, as Dodger towed her into the station. "That was a clever plan of yours," he said, "your owner had already told me about some 'temporarily defective brakes they installed on you two months ago. But luckily my Works can now do the repairs Doncaster can." "Thank you, Sir. I don't want to actually become the 'Unstoppable Nix'," she replied. The next day, the story came out, and three day later, Nix was back at work, in for another adventure. Characters *Nix *Sir Topham Hatt *Dodger (non-speaking role) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Delete (cameo) *An Electric Engine (cameo) Trivia *This is the 200th episode of Adventures on Rails Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes